Rain
by Skylar Storm
Summary: Rain and her flock of two are searching for their fourth member that was captured by the school a year ago. After they are attacked by Erasers, she meets up with Max's flock, Ella, and Dr. Martinez. RainxIggy, Fax, and maybe some other stuff. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Maximum Ride, no matter how much I wish i did. Please review. Reviews make me very happy.**

_Rain_

**Chapter 1**

"Torch, Daisy, get up, it's time to leave!" I yelled over to the two members of my flock.

"Rain! Five more minutes or I'll burn your butt off," Torch mumbled sleepily. Daisy was already up and putting on her backpack.

"Torch! Now!" She only rolled over, obviously forgetting she was balanced on a tree branch that was at least fifty feet off the ground. With that fact in mind, I should have been more concerned when she fell, instead, I laughed. Luckily she snapped out her black and dark red wings before she hit the ground.

I put my backpack on and grabbed hers before hopping out of the tree and landing somewhat gracefully next to her. Daisy landed with a quiet thud beside me.

I think I should explain. Torch and I are fourteen years old and Daisy is seven, we have wings, and we each have powers. Torch is actually my cousin, and Daisy is like my younger sister. There used to be another girl in my flock, but she was captured about a year ago. Her name is Metamor, but we call her Tori, and she is also fourteen. We have been looking for her ever since she was captured, with no luck.

When we were born, we were 98% human and 2% bird. We were taken from our parents and brought to a place called The School. We grew up in cages were we couldn't even sit up straight. The scientists, we called them whitecoats, would experiment on us and put us through painful tests. We were put in a field and had to fight off dozens of Erasers, 50% human 50% wolf.

One day there was an explosion in the chemical lab, which was conveniently next to the room where we were being held, and we somehow managed to escape. After ten long years, we were finally free.

For the first two years of being on the run, we were tracked down and attacked by Erasers on a regular basis, but after that, we saw them less and less often, like either they got bored with us or they forgot about us altogether.

During the second year of being on the run, we started developing powers. Daisy can control plants and water. She normally grows food for us to eat, which is good because we eat a lot.

Torch can control fire and earth. She can't make fire shoot out of her hands or anything like that; she needs a source of fire to control it. She always keeps a small lighter and a small bag of gunpowder in her backpack.

Tori can turn into any animal she has ever come in contact with. It's kind of confusing because if she touched a horse, she could turn into every type of horse she could think of. We could always tell her apart from a real animal because of her bright green eyes. No matter what animal she turned into, her eyes always stayed the same.

I can control the weather and electricity. I try to keep the weather conditions nice for flying. Also, using my electricity to light up a flashlight is a lot easier than having to worry about batteries.

"But Rain, we haven't even eaten breakfast yet!" said Torch grumpily.

"Fine!" I snapped. "We'll eat a quick breakfast then we need to move. Daisy, can you grow some food for us?"

"Yeah, sure." She sat down and put her hand flat on the ground with her fingers stretched apart. She closed her light blue eyes and bent her head down in concentration for a few seconds before she moved her hand and stood up; pushing her chin-length, strawberry blond hair out of her eyes. About a minute later an apple tree stood where she just was, filled with big red apples.

She smiled when I picked her up so she could pick her own apples. It took all of ten minutes to stuff ourselves with so many apples, if we ever ate another one again, it would be too soon.

I pulled my waist-length, black hair into a ponytail, before stretching out my thirteen and a half foot wings. They were almost all black except for the very tips which were dark gray.

Daisy jumped out of my arms and opened her seven foot wings. They were white with a few light brown speckles scattered across them. She giggled and grabbed my hand; her pale white skin contrasted against my dark skin. No matter how long that girl is in the sun, she never seems to tan any.

Torch walked up to us and said, "Let's go," and with that she took a running start and jumped into the air. Daisy and I followed behind her.

After about an hour of flying, Daisy asked, "Where are we?" Torch looked at me and shrugged.

I sighed as I said, "I think we're somewhere in Arizona."

I looked down and saw a town beneath us; Daisy saw it too. "Hey, Rain? Can we land? I'm getting kinda tired and hungry and I sorta have to pee. I wonder if we could stay at a hotel or something. Maybe they'll see that we're just kids and feel bad for us and let us stay for free! That would be so awes-"

"Fine!" I yelled before my ears literally exploded. It wasn't often that she talked this much, but when she did, it was dreadful.

She has been quieter since Tori's disappearance. They used to be the over-talkative people in the flock, but I guess it's hard to keep that up when the only people you can talk to don't feel the need to talk back.

We landed in the woods by the town and made sure our wings were hidden by our shirts. We barely took a step before I heard something behind us. I spun around to find myself facing six Erasers. For some reason they just stood there, looking really confused, and we did too. I mean, they completely disappear for a few months and just decide to show up now?

The one in front shrugged its shoulders before lunging at me. I quickly reached my hands out and grabbed it's head, then I sent a jolt of electricity through it. It's eyes rolled back and it passed out. Torch seemed to be having a fun time catching them on fire, then putting it out before they died, a little too much fun actually. Daisy was making tree roots shoot out of the ground and wrap tightly around the Erasers.

I had just finished electrocuting what I thought was the last Eraser, when I heard Daisy scream behind me. I snapped my head around to see Daisy lying on her stomach, her back gushing with blood, and an Eraser standing over her. I ran up to him and tried to get my hand close to his heart; I was ready to kill. Before I could reach him, he swiped at my stomach; I could already feel the blood soaking my shirt, but that only added to my rage.

I could feel the electricity moving through my body as it made it's way to my fingertips, but before I could lay a hand on him, he ran away, leaving me very angry, and very confused.

I slipped off my back pack and fished out an extra shirt. I started ripping it into strips and placing them on Daisy's back.

I turned my head slightly towards Torch and pointed to my left, "Torch, go that way, stop at the first house you see, and," I took a shaky breath then continued, "and ask for help. I'm gonna stay here with Daisy. Keep an eye out for anymore Erasers. Please be careful." She nodded and headed into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

**I still don't own anything except Rain, Torch, and Daisy. Review if you liked it, tell me what I did wrong if you didn't.**

**On with the show!**

**Chapter 2**

**Ella's POV**

I stepped outside with Magnolia at my heels. I was just walking around the back yard while I waited for Magnolia to finish her business, when I heard her start growling. I looked over to see her staring into the woods; her hair standing on end as a low growl left her mouth.

I felt the strangest sense of Deja Vu, when a girl stepped out of the woods and said, "Please, help, my friend has been hurt."

"How bad?" I asked, ready to go get my mom.

"I don't know, but she's bleeding a lot and she wasn't moving." her voice started to crack so I said, "I'll go get my mom; she's a doctor."

I ran inside and yelled, "Mom! There's a girl outside and she says her friend's hurt really bad!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" I heard her run down the stairs with her medical bag in her hands.

**Rain's POV**

When Torch came back I was almost in hysterics, but I did my best to look calm when she looked over at me and Daisy. Two people followed after her, a younger girl, and a woman who seemed to be here mother.

As soon as she saw me, she whispered to herself something that sounded like, "Oh my goodness, she looks like a girl fang." I ignored her, mainly because there were more important things to worry about, but also because I was really confused why she would compare me to a female tooth.

The other woman seemed to be the girl's mother. She was carrying a medical bag and she walked straight to Daisy. She put on a pair of those white doctor's gloves before she started to wipe some of the blood off Daisy's back.

Her eye's widened slightly as she saw her wings, and dread filled my stomach when she said, "Ella, go call Max, tell her we found more people like her."

By that point, I was glaring at her so hard, that when she looked up at me, she flinched, but she said, "Max is my daughter, she has wings too. Trust me."

I looked over to Torch and I could tell she was thinking the same thing as me. _Yeah, right._

She introduced herself as Dr. Martinez. She said that we could call her Valencia, but that just felt weird. Dr. Martinez said that we should move Daisy to her house, but she would need help. Torch came over and lifted Daisy's legs while Dr. Martinez gently lifted her torso. Torch turned her head and looked over to me, waiting for me to start walking.

"Um, go ahead without me, I'll be there in a second." She nodded then together, she and Dr. Martinez carried Daisy through the woods.

As soon as they were gone, I lifted my shirt up a little to examine my wound. It was still bleeding, and it hurt whenever I used my stomach muscles, which, sadly, was all the time. I poured a little water over it to clean some of the blood off, then took a wide strip of fabric and covered it. Carefully, I slipped my shirt back down and made my way to Dr. Martinez's house.

**Max's POV**

I opened the door to our hotel room and everyone ran inside. I would have been fine sleeping in a nice comfy cave or tree, but no. Everyone insisted that we stay in a hotel. I closed the door and instinctively did a 360 sweep of the room. Yep, all clear, no Erasers hiding under the beds.

Nudge and Angle were looking at some fashion magazine, Iggy and Gazzy were hunched over what looked to be robot puke, whispering quietly, and Total was at the foot of the bed, sleeping. I sat down on one of the two beds, letting my mind wander, when I felt warm breath on the back of my neck. I snapped my head around to find Fang behind me.

"Would you stop that?" I yelled.

"Stop what? Br-"

"If you say breathing, I will punch you."

He chuckled and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So, what now?" he asked quietly. Before I could reply, my cellphone started ringing.

I flipped it open and answered, "Hello?"

"_Hey, Max. It's Ella." _She replied, sounding kind of panicked.

"Ella, what's wrong?"

"_I_ _had__ just let Magnolia out, when this girl came out of the woods. She looked really scared and she asked me to help her because her friend was hurt, so I got mom. When we got there, there was a girl lying on the ground and her back was bleeding, and mom went over to look at her and-"_

"Ella! Point!"

"_The girl had wings!"_

"Okay, El. We'll be right there." I hung up the phone and looked around to find my Flock watching me.

"Sorry, guys. We have to go my mom's house. They found some people with wings." I heard the usual chorus of groans and protests, but they still moved around to get their few things. Less than ten minutes later we were in the sky, headed to Arizona.

As soon as we landed, I ran into the house, not bothering to knock. Two girls were sitting on the couch; I assumed that they were the girls Ella was talking about.

One of them had her knees pulled up to her chest; she had shoulder length black hair with hints of red in it. Oh joy. She had dark-ish skin, it was a little lighter then Fang's, and her eyes were dark brown, again, a little lighter then Fang's. She seemed so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't notice us come in, but the other girl did.

She walked in front of the first girl and looked at us in a way that clearly said, "I don't want to fight you, but if you hurt her, I will rip your head off." She had waist-length black hair that was pulled up into a pony tail. She was hunched over slightly and had her arms wrapped around her stomach, almost like she had a stomach ache. Her skin was the exact color of Fang's and so were her eyes. In fact, she looked almost exactly like Fang, but more girlish.

Before I could say anything, mom walked into the room and said, "Oh, good, Max, you're here." Then she turned towards the other girls.

"Daisy will be fine. She will need to rest for a few days, but she'll live."

**Rain's POV**

I let go of a huge breath I didn't know I was holding. I looked behind me to see Torch smiling with relief. She stood up and gave me a hug. At first I tensed, but then I relaxed and hugged her back. I'm not normally a very huggy type of person, but this was cause for celebration; no one was dying today.

We turned back to the group that just walked in. The girl in front had brown hair with natural blond streaks. She was tan, and had brown eyes.

The dude next to her had black hair, the same olive tone skin as me, and brown eyes, but they were so dark they were almost black.

The dude next to him had strawberry blond hair, pale white skin, and cloudy blue eyes, and by the way he was staring at my nose meant he thought it looked funny, or he was blind. He looked creepily like Daisy, but older, and a guy.

The next was a girl she looked around twelve or thirteen. She was definitely African-American, she had thick, curly, dark brown hair, and dark brown eyes.

The last two were a boy and a girl, they were clearly related; they both had blond hair and blue eyes. The boy seemed to be about eight and the girl about six. The girl was holding a small, black dog that seemed to be sleeping.

The girl in front started to say something, but I wasn't listening. I had started to feel light-headed about twenty minutes ago, but now the entire room started to spin. I glanced down at my stomach to find that my shirt was soaking with fresh blood.

"Crap," was all I could get out before I collapsed onto the floor.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'M BACK! I was aiming to update last week but I got major writers block. I need to give credit to Nacho the Greato for writing the last Torch POV bit, I am forever grateful. Thank you to dancerxforlifex3 for reviewing. alo83, I guess I have to thank you too...even though I all but forced you to review my story.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride. (But I do own Torch, Rain, and Daisy)**

**Chapter 3**

**Torch's POV**

As soon as Rain hit the ground I was at her side. Now that her arms were out of the way I could see that her normally gray shirt was stained red with her own blood. Dr. Martinez rushed over and lifted up Rain's shirt slightly to reveal a large gash covering her entire stomach.

"Idiot!" I hissed. The other grouped looked at me and I glared back.

The girl in front returned my glare and asked, "What happened?" After that question I decided that I hated her. She asked it like she blamed me for what happened, and she didn't even know us.

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I'm Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel," she said pointed to each person in turn. The small dog Angel was holding coughed a bit.

"And that is Total," she added, pointed to the dog.

Putting as much venom in my voice as possible I replied, "Okay. She must have gotten cut when she was fighting the Eraser." A look of shock crossed the other groups face.

"Eraser?" Max asked.

"Yeah, seven," I said

"What happened?" this time it was Fang. I was getting really mad now. The flame of a small candle suddenly grew a few inches; sadly, this did not escape the notice of, well, everyone.

I took a deep breath to calm myself before answering, "We were, um, flying, and Daisy was getting tired, so we landed in the woods and there were six Erasers already there. We fought them easily, but we didn't notice the seventh until it got Daisy. Rain looked like she was going to explode for a second, then she ran up to it, but before she could do anything, it ran away. I went for help, and then came back with Ella and Dr. Martinez." Wow. I seemed to be channeling Daisy's talkativeness.

By that time Dr. Martinez had already moved Rain out of the room. I sat back down on the couch, pulled my knees up to my chest and rested my head on my knees; letting my hair fall in my face.

The small blond girl, Angel, came up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, "It'll be okay, I can read minds, and Dr. Martinez is thinking that Rain's injury isn't that serious, she just lost some blood, but she has already started to heal." That was kind of weird, but nice, I guess.

"Thanks," I said quietly. Just then, Dr. Martinez came into the room.

"Rain's injury isn't that bad, she lost some blood, but she has already started healing," she said.

"Wow, cool, thanks," I said.

"Anyway, I was looking at a sample of both Daisy and Rain's blood and it looked very similar to," she paused and looked at the other group, "Iggy's and Fang's. Iggy, Daisy is your little sister. Fang, Rain is your twin."

Fang, Iggy, and I all had the same shocked expression on our faces (not Fang as much, but his eyes widened considerably).

"Wait," I said, "that means Fang and I are cousins," I stood up and looked closely at Fang; sadly, I could see the family resemblance.

**Rain's POV**

I woke up slowly and the world was getting less fuzzy at an impossibly sluggish rate. I rubbed my eyes and tried to sit up, but gasped in pain. Looking down at my bandaged stomach, I remembered what happened.

The room I was in was small and I saw Daisy lying beside me on another bed. I lay back down and tried to listen to the conversation going on in the other room.

"_I refuse to be related to him!" _I heard Torch yell. Wow, she must be mad.

"_You don't have a choice, besides, you don't know him, he might actually be nice,"_ an exasperated voice followed, I think I was Dr. Martinez.

"_Yeah, I might actually be nice," _said a deep voice.

I was about to try and say something when I sneezed, then yelped in pain.

_"Was that Rain?" _asked the deep voice.

_"Yeah, and you get to tell her the _happy _news." _Torch laughed, and not a happy laugh, a "you're so gonna die" laugh.

Everyone filed into the room Daisy and I were in. By that time, Daisy had woken up and had her head propped up on some pillows.

Dr. Martinez was the first to speak, "Oh, good, you're up. I have some news for you; it's pretty big, I can tell you later, if you want."

"No, now." I said, having an idea of what it was going to be.

"It seems that Daisy is Iggy's younger sister," she pointed at the guy I assumed to be Iggy. That would explain why they looked so much alike.

"And?" I asked.

Dr. Martinez sighed, "And Fang is your brother. Your twin brother." She pointed to another guy. My eyes widened slightly and I slowly nodded, completely speechless. Daisy, after letting the news sink in, took it very differently.

"Oh my God! I have a brother!" she then proceeded to run up to Iggy and give him a hug. Iggy seemed to be confused, shocked, and a little scared all at the same time.

Stiffly, he patted her on the head. Now that they were next to each other, there is no doubt that they are related. They had the same pale skin and hair, and almost the same light blue eyes.

Torch picked her up and put her back on the bed, "You really shouldn't have done that. You're bleeding again." Daisy rolled onto her stomach as Dr. Martinez re-bandaged her back.

"I'm just happy; I've always wanted an older brother," she said, smiling. I was happy that she was happy, but I was very nervous about the other group. I wasn't sure if we could trust them just yet, and it was obvious that the leader of the other group didn't trust us; she has been glaring at us the entire time.

Torch finally got tired of it, "What is your problem?"

"Well, what would you think if three other kids with wings showed up outside your mom's house?" the girl practically screamed.

"Both of my friends almost died, and the lady I find to help happened to have a bird kid for a daughter, and I'm not giving _you_ a death glare!" she said angrily, her voice rising.

Iggy coughed and said, "Whoa, as much as I would like to hear you guys fight, I think we should save the screaming death match for later," Then there was the first of many awkward silences we would have.

"GAY BABY!" Iggy and I both yelled.

"Jinx!" Iggy said.

"Crap!" I said.

Iggy shook his head and said, "Nope, you can't talk 'til I say your name three times." I laughed; maybe we could get along with the other group.

"I have an idea!" the little blond girl said, "my name is Angel by the way," she added, looking at me. Creepy.

"What's your idea, Sweetie?" asked the leader of the other group.

"I think we should re-introduce ourselves because Rain and Daisy weren't there for that. We could go around in a circle and say our name and our age. Like a game," Angel said, sounding excited.

The other girl, the African-American one, also looked really excited, "Yeah. and we can, like, say something about ourselves, or something. I know what I would say, I love to talk. Oh, drat, now I have to think of something else, um, how about… Oh! I got it! I love hmph," She was cut off by Iggy's hand over her mouth.

"Nudge, please, shut up! My ears are bleeding!" he then made a big show of falling to the ground, holding his ears. I laughed again and he said, "Now you see what I have to go through every day, Rain," he got back up. I made a mental note that he only needed to say my name two more times before I could talk again. Don't judge me; I take these things very seriously.

The leader of the other group spoke up about then, "Where should we do this?" she asked Angel, but it was Daisy who said, "If we're gonna do it now, we'll have to stay here, at least Rain and I will anyway," I nodded, looking around the room that was definitely not made for nine people and a dog.

Torch moved in-between Daisy and me, and Iggy moved to my other side. Nudge was beside him, and a little blond dude next to her. Then there was Angel, who was still holding the dog, and the leader of the other group next to her. And finally Fang, who was standing in the corner of the room, between the leader and Daisy. We achieved making a lumpy, not even potato shaped oval.

Angel smiled and said, "Since it was my idea, I want to go first. My name is Angel, I am six years old, and I can read minds." Reading minds, that's cool, that also explains a lot.

Angel looked at the leader expectantly, so she said, "My name is Max, I'm fourteen, and," she paused, thinking of something to say, "I can fly at supersonic speeds." She frowned, but nodded, then looked over at Fang.

"I'm Fang, fourteen, pass." Well that was lovely. He turned to Daisy.

"My name is Daisy, I'm seven, and I have a big brother." She smiled. Torch sighed; she obviously didn't like all the new family members.

"My name is Torch, I'm fourteen, I like fire." She said, trying her best to look bored. She turned her head towards me. I poked Iggy on the arm; he looked at me and sighed, "Fine. Rain, Rain."

I smiled, "Thank you! My name is Rain, I'm fourteen, and I like electricity." Still smiling, I looked at Iggy and said, "Your turn."

"I'm Iggy, I'm fourteen, and I'm blind." I knew it! He doesn't have a problem with my nose! Angel looked at me weird. Oh, yeah, she can read minds… Oops. I quickly looked down as nudge started to talk.

"My name is Nudge; I think it's a cool name, but it would be really awesome if my name was something like Tiffiny or Crystal. Oh, yeah, I'm twelve, and I love Justin Beiber! He's the best thing since sliced bread! Oh my gosh, he's so sexy!" She looked like she was about to start drooling.

The little blond kid spoke next, "My name is Gazzy, I'm eight, and I like blowing things up." He smiled in a way that I couldn't tell if it was cute or slightly menacing.

I thought that was the end of the introductions until the little black dog Angel was holding hopped out of her arms and said, "My name is Total, I am currently unaware of what my age is, and I love France." I honestly wasn't incredibly surprised that the dog could talk. For some reason I was just expecting it. Torch was still looking bored, so either she didn't notice, didn't care, or is screaming on the inside. Daisy looked really excited, or at least as excited as one can look while confined to a small bed, laying on her stomach.

"Okay, what now?" Iggy asked to no one in particular.

"Rain and Daisy need rest, so the rest of you, out!" Dr. Martinez said walking in the room. The other group ran for the door, desperate to get out of the tiny room. Torch left the room reluctantly; she paused at the door, while a look of disgust flashed across her face, but then continued walking. I knew she was really uncomfortable with the other group.

**Torch POV**

As soon as I left the room, I knew I had to deal with that thing I dare call my cousin. I gagged thinking about how we could be related. Angel glared at me, obviously reading my thoughts. Fang came up to me, and before he said anything, I pushed past him and walked outside.

I grabbed my lighter from my pocket and started clicking it on and off. Often, making the flame as big as I could would relax me. Today, this didn't work, so I decided to take a trip. I got a running start and I leapt into the sky, spreading my black and red wings as far as they could go.

As tired and hungry as I was from fighting Erasers, I kept going. Today I wanted to leave. I wanted to leave the flock. I wanted to leave the house. And most of all I wanted to leave Fang. If our flocks were going to combine, I wasn't going to be a part of it.

Eventually, I landed in a forest where there was a peach tree. I ate most of the fruit on the tree, and what I didn't eat, I stuffed in my pack. Then I took off, once again.

I flew for a good while, but then it started getting dark, so I looked for a place to stay for the night. Unfortunately, I was in a mountainous area, so no matter where I picked, it would be cold.

I flew until I found a cave near the bottom of a mountain. I landed. When I walked into the cave, I did a 360 sweep for Erasers, but what I saw was much worse. I saw Fang.

**Did you like it? Hate it? Tell me! Do you have any suggestions for what should happen next? If you do, share. **

**Another big thank you to Nacho the Greato for helping me in my time of need. **


End file.
